Painful Love (Pokemon TF OC Story)
by Nekiko
Summary: This is my first story I ever wrote, years ago. I just thought about reposting it here for more critique. (I know it's pretty bad and has plot holes, but I want to finish my next story first before I rewrite this one, if I even want to) Also, I have little motivation to rewrite due to the death of my interest in TF (transform).
1. Chapter 1

Italics = thoughts. (things not spoken out loud)

Immediately after the bell rang to end class, high school senior Kathy picked up her things quickly and bolted out of the classroom, carefully weaving through the traffic of students. She looked carefully behind her, looking for the standard group of bullies that always had insulted her. She hated the small gang of boys for torturing her for her being the first in all her classes. Trevor, the best quarterback of the college, was the leader of the bullies. Kathy's rage burned at the remembrance of Trevor and his group's bullying. Kathy thought back to her efforts to stop the bullying. She talked to her teachers, her principal, and even any adult working at the college! Unfortunately, Trevor's father was the mayor, canceling out any action she took to stop his bullying.  
Still in thought, she walked directly into someone.  
After picking up her bag, she looked up, shyly whispering, "Sorry." Standing in front of her, scratching his head, was a senior she was dating, Daniel.  
Daniel, his lip cut from Kathy's headband, replied, "It's ok."  
Daniel's face lit up in recognition, exclaiming, "Hey, we haven't…"  
Kathy looked up, finishing his sentence, "...hung out recently."  
Daniel saw a faint reddening on Kathy's face, and blushed in return.  
He ended the awkward silence by saying, "Well Kathy, after the test, let's go out again."  
After the embarrassing moment was over, Kathy quickly arrived at her apartment unscathed. She looked at her photos, seeing an old picture of her with her parents. She remembered the painful divorce of her parents, due to her father's alcohol issues, causing a lone tear to fall from her right eye. Kathy, pushing the painful memories aside, walked over to her desk. A lone Dusk Ball stood on her textbooks. She sadly pressed the button on the ball, releasing the Pokemon held inside. A shiny Litwick was revealed, illuminating the area. Seeing her Pokemon, Kathy gave a small smile to it, and tickled her chin. The Litwick gave a squeal of happiness, and Kathy took off her backpack, pulling out her notes and textbooks.  
She told her friend, "I have to study for the test in a few days, I just need a little light,"  
Hours passed, and Kathy then put down her notes, rubbing her forehead, and decided to take a walk. She grabbed her ball and friend and put the candle Pokemon on her shoulder. There was a forest nearby, and there was still light outside, so Kathy assumed it was safe to get a breath of fresh air. There were a few people walking around, and Kathy was near the shade when her Litwick suddenly growled.  
Kathy immediately looked around, and saw an unusually tall man in a trench coat and a hat slowly approaching them. The Litwick jumped on the ground, ready to attack if necessary, the blue flame on her head flaring up. The shady man stopped.  
Kathy's Litwick lowered her guard. The man suddenly zoomed forward with insane speed, and time seemed to slow as Kathy noticed that the man had piercing red eyes, freezing her in place as the man attacked. The man seared Kathy's cheek, with what seemed to be a sharp knife on fire. Litwick then let loose a powerful Flamethrower, driving the man away. Kathy put her hand to her face as she watched to man run away. She thought the man didn't seem human.  
Litwick's cry caught Kathy's attention, and Litwick's whole body started glowing white.  
Kathy exclaimed, "You're evolving!" as the glow faded, her Litwick turned into a Lampent.  
"LLLLLLLLLLAAAAAMMMMMMPPPPPPPEEEEEENTTTTTTT!"celebrated the newly evolved Pokemon.  
Kathy said, "Ok, the cut isn't that bad, so I'll just go home." As Kathy took her hand away from the bloody cut, Lampent noticed a black cloud rising out of the wound. She let out a warning cry that was cut-off as Kathy returned Lampent to her ball, mistaking her cry for a happy yell.  
Deep in the woods, the tall man was walking towards a lake. The man, although burned from the human girl's Litwick's flamethrower, smiled under his hat. His job was done; she would change soon. He shed his human form and jumped into the lake, healing his burns. He would no longer be alone…  
Kathy ran home, fumbling into the bathroom. She quickly pulled out an Antidote, tore off the warning (who reads warnings?), and sprayed her cheek. A bandage was then quickly placed over the wound. Satisfied with her nursing, Kathy went to sleep.

"Morning!" The sound seemed to come from nowhere, but Kathy knew who it was.  
While walking to school, Kathy saw one of her few friends, Janice.  
"Are you ok? That cut is pretty nasty. I have a Chansey, you remember?" Kathy silently declined, pointing towards the school and her watch, indicating that it was almost time for class.  
Hope nothing bad happens. Kathy heard this and asked, "Hey Janice, did you say something?"  
"No, why?" inquired Janice. _Is she a psychic or something? She's a Gardevoir! Lol_. Kathy smiled at this, and seeing this, Janice gave her a puzzled expression. _Wow, maybe she's like that gym leader, who was it? It was Sabrina! But she's not heartless at least_. Kathy suddenly laughed out loud at this, startling the students nearby. Janice joined in the fun, chucking along her friend. _Yep. Guaranteed, she's a psychic. I'm joking to myself; she can't be, right?_  
Kathy couldn't figure out what was going on, but in the last class of the day, she heard something that made her remember she forgot to bring her Lampent to school. _SHE got away yesterday, we'll approach her right after class_. Kathy was sure it was Trevor talking to his gang. She looked in her bag for anything to defend herself with.  
"No, no, no, no, aha!" She pulled out a Max Repel, weighing it in her hand. It should be enough to deter those guys. When the bell rang, she took a long time to pack up her stuff, keeping her Repel in her right hand.  
Kathy stepped outside, when a tap on her shoulder stopped her.  
"Where are you going, nerd?" Trevor's two goons grabbed her shoulders, making her drop the Repel. The Repel slowly rolled towards Trevor, and he picked it up. They then dragged Kathy to a darker corner.  
"Were you going to defend yourself with this? Pathetic. And look, you cut yourself shaving!" Kathy's rage burned further, as Trevor smashed the Repel can on the floor. Trevor started laughing, and his stupid friends joined in too, as Kathy's cut underneath the bandage, started emitting an invisible black cloud, only seen by Pokemon. Any Pokemon nearby started to run in terror while Trevor and his friends kept laughing. The cloud reached Trevor, engulfing and lifting him off the floor, while he kept laughing unknowingly. The other two goons dropped Kathy and looked on in horror as Trevor stopped laughing and was starting to panic as he was suspended in midair, powerless and unable to move. Trevor, moved by an unknown force, was thrown away backwards like a piece of paper against a nearby wall.  
SLAMMMMMM!  
Trevor groaned, and fell to the ground. His friends ran up to help him up, and when they turned around, Kathy was gone.  
Trevor, wheezing and gasping for air, whispered, "What happened….."  
Kathy was running away, wondering if the events that happened a second ago were just a dream. She pinched herself, feeling a jolt of pain, figured that the events before were real. When she got home, she gazed at the mirror, and immediately she screamed, "Arceus Christ!" _The young woman reflected through the glass could NOT be her, was it?_ The bandage she applied the day before had peeled off during her mad dash to the safety of her home, revealing that the cut was not red or peach colored, but a dark purple. Her eyes weren't the usual brown, it seemed to be a bright orange color. Kathy frowned, and after the usual afternoon of school and playing with her Lampent, she went to sleep.

The man rose out of the lake, water dripping off his clothes. His eyes were red, and a black cloud approached and was absorbed into his chest. Feeling empowered again by the darkness, his eyes burned with black fire. He smiled and knew. The transformation had finally started.

Kathy woke up, and feeling her wound give her a jolt of pain, immediately rushed to the bathroom. _What the eff?_ The wound was a bloody red, unlike the dark purple that she had seen the day before. Her eyes were their usual brown color, too. She just decided to ignore the color changes, and headed out to school.

Kathy entered the classroom, ready for the test she prepared for. The test is over, finally. Kathy put down her test and pencil and slouched in her chair. Right afterwards, Kathy heard voices that were quiet before due to her focus on her test. Some she recognized, some she didn't. _Is question 95 A or B? I wonder if she knows. Kevin is SOOOO cute! Wow, Janice looks so hot!_ Kathy perked up at this, trying to figure out who said it. She realized that it was a thought, not something spoken out loud, due to the room being in a testing environment. Kathy's brain ticked, and she felt a burst of energy, like a sugar rush. Her brain felt smarter, and she could now connect the voices to people without seeing them. Kathy thought _I could've sworn I told Janice that question 95 was B. She should've been paying attention! I guess Jenny doesn't want her friend to know that she's dating her ex._ Another jolt of power ran through her brain, sending a chill down her spine. It was Trevor who thought her friend was hot! Her anger, usually controlled, flared up, causing Kathy's fists to tighten.  
"The test is over! Bring in your test packets and scantrons!" The teacher indicated an unused desk for the students to put their materials on. Outside, Janice approached Kathy, running her hand through her hair.  
"Hey uh, did you know the answer to…"  
"Question 95? B!"  
"Great, I guessed right! And how did you…? Woah, are you alright?"  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Your eyes! They're glowing purple!"  
"You're lying, aren't you?" As Kathy and Janice were arguing, three clouds of black slowly seeped out of Kathy's cut and eyes, unseen by the two friends. The cloud surrounded Janice similar to how it engulfed Trevor before. Janice's mouth and nose forcefully closed as if her mouth and nose had zippers attached to them. The arguing stopped immediately and panic fell over the two girls as Janice tried to talk, but couldn't. Kathy tried to open her friend's mouth, but it was to no avail. She could feel and hear her friend's panic. _What the Arceus? I can't breathe! Help, Kathy, Help!_ Kathy thought, "How can I help? Please, anyone, anything, help! Janice's eyes widened as she saw her friend's eyes turn to their normal brown color and the invisible dark cloud surrounding her dissipated into the air. Janice gasped as her mouth and nose opened and allowed her to breathe. Janice pulled out her Heal Ball.  
"I don't know what's going on, but we need to get to the bottom of this." Janice gasped out. Kathy just nodded. Kathy pulled out her Dusk Ball, and the two balls dropped to the floor. LAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMPPEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNT! CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY! The two Pokemon yelled out in excitement. Chansey and Lampent had known each other as long as their trainers had known each other. The two creatures became very friendly with each other, despite not being able to physically interact with each other; after all, one was a Ghost type and the other was a Normal type. CHHAAAAANN-CHAAAAAAAN! The Chansey jumped with joy at seeing her friend evolved, and Janice was surprised too.  
"Oh, she evolved!" Janice patted Lampent's head, receiving a cute cry in return. "So, Chansey, what's the issue with Kathy's cut?" Why isn't her cut healing up? The Chansey jumped up and pointed at Kathy's bandage.  
"Oh, right." With a cringe, Kathy lifted half of the bandage so some of the cut was visible. The Chansey took a long look at the cut and frowned.  
Janice was confused. "What's going on? I assume that nothing is wrong, so I guess I'll see you later."  
Kathy perked up, "Actually you want to study together tonight? I don't think you did so hot on the test."  
Janice and Kathy put their Pokemon into their respective balls. "Sure! I guess I need some help."

While studying at Kathy's apartment, Janice looked over at Kathy, who was snoozing on the desk. "Hey, wake up!" Janice shook her friend.  
"Huh, wha…" Kathy pushed the hair from in front of her face with her left hand.  
"Oh my Arceus! Kathy, your hand…" Kathy rubbed her eyes and looked at her hand. Letting out a cry of surprise, Kathy saw what she thought was her left hand. Her hand and arm were swollen, and tinted purple.  
Kathy whispered, "What's happening to me?" She could see the veins in her arm and hand, pulsing with a darker purple than the purple tint from her hand.  
"Girl, you need to get that checked out. Take a break." Kathy felt a wave of nausea. "I'll just leave, see you tomorrow Kathy." Janice quickly packed up her stuff and left. Kathy's cell phone started ringing. Kathy stumbled over and picked it up.  
"Hey." It was Daniel. "Are you ok? Your friend tells me you aren't feeling well. You want me to come over and check it out?"  
"Maybe tomorrow. I'm feeling really tired today."  
"Alright, see ya!"  
"Bye." Kathy dropped her phone on the floor, barely reacting as it crashed to the floor. She barely stumbled to her bed and fell onto it, falling into a deep slumber. What she didn't notice was the furious pulsing of the veins in her left arm and hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Itaics = Thoughts (Anything not spoken out loud)

Kathy's eyes slowly opened. She tried to move, but she was strapped to something, a table or some altar of some sort? She could barely make out a whispered thought. Together. Soon… She was confused, then looked around. She appeared to be in the sky, and the altar she was tied to seemed to be on top of a large cloud.  
"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGH!" Kathy felt a sudden sharp burst of pain coming from her heart. She looked up and noticed a dagger stuck in her body. _Where did this?_ A gust of wind blasted her face, and Kathy looked straight up. A blurry, yet incredibly large purple bird was hovering above her. The bird opened its mouth, and a strangely familiar sound rang out.  
BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIING! BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG! BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIING! Kathy woke up; her alarm letting loose an annoying sound. She slapped the button on the alarm. Suddenly, she remembered the knife that was in her chest in her dream and immediately checked the area above her heart. No knife. No pain. I guess it was only a dream. Well, got to go to school. Oh right, got to cover the purple on my arm. She took out a long sleeved shirt and made sure her left sleeve covered her left hand.

Daniel met up with Kathy after school, saying, "So you're not busy today?" He lightly grasped Kathy's right hand.  
"Oh, yeah, you want to go somewhere?" Kathy blushed, and felt her pulse rate increase as Daniel held her hand. An Ultra Ball fell off Daniel's belt, releasing a Pokemon. LLLLLLIIIIIIITWWWWWWWWICCCCCCK! A Litwick jumped up as Daniel bent over to pick up his Pokeball.  
"Oh, just saying, but my Litwick evolved!" Kathy hurriedly pulled out her Pokeball, throwing it to the ground. "Go, Lampent!" LAAAAAAAMMMMMMPEEEEEEEEEENTTTT! The two Ghost Pokemon jumped around, greeting each other.  
"So, Kathy, you want to go to the Poke-Café? I'll buy you a drink."  
"Sure!" Kathy and Daniel picked up their Pokemon, and walked over to the café nearby.

Daniel gave Kathy her drink that he bought. "Thank you. Hey, you remember when we caught those two ghosts?" Daniel and Kathy looked over at their table a few feet away, watching the two Pokemon play. "Lampent, stop!" Lampent rolled off of Daniel's Litwick, audibly sulking.  
 _6 years ago…  
It was early in the morning, when Kathy ran up to an old house, where her friend wanted a meeting there.  
"Hey Kat, let's go to the abandoned mansion!"  
"Are you sure? It's scary and dangerous!"  
"Come on, let's go! We got our starters now! Are you ready Oshawott?"  
OSH-Oshhhhh!  
"Well ok, you ready Snivy?"  
SNIIII-SNIIII!  
The two lifelong friends and their new Pokemon walked into the dark mansion, opening the doors with a loud CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK! The mansion looked as if the whole house and the stuff in it were over a hundred years old. There was a huge chandelier hanging above them, strangely lit up. No one noticed that the chandelier blinked.  
"Look!" Kathy pointed down a dusty hallway. The 4 friends noticed some light coming from a room. They dashed over to the door and stared into the room. "Woahhh…" LIITTWICKKK! LAMMMPEEENTT! CHANNDEEELURRRRRREEEE! There was a Chandelure floating in the air, and Lampents and Litwicks surrounding a single Litwick, which was lying on its side, a small blue flame struggling to stay lit.  
Daniel whispered, "What's going on?" The Chandelure turned around, and immediately let out a warning cry, turning the heads of all the Lampents and Litwicks, except the differently colored Litwick. "Uh oh…"  
"Oshawott! Water gun!" Hearing this, the Chandelure, Lampents, and Litwicks all ran in front of the injured Litwick. After enough water was shot, all the Ghosts were lying on the floor, moaning.  
Kathy said, "We should catch the strangely colored one and take it to a Pokemon Center!"  
"Ok, Kat, let's do this!" Daniel threw an Ultra Ball, but then one single Litwick jumped in front of the one the humans were trying to catch and was sucked in the ball. LIIIITTTT! The injured Litwick struggled to its feet and repeatedly slapped at the ball, crying. Daniel spat out, "What? I should've caught it!"  
"I got it, Dan," Kathy murmured, throwing a Dusk Ball, catching the other Litwick. The other Ghost Pokemon recovered during this time and the Chandelure psychically wrote on a nearby chalkboard, "We now understand you come here for a good cause; please take these two young and train them well." With that written, the other ghosts vanished.  
"Are they leaving because we just want to heal their children?" Kathy inquired.  
"Nah, it's because the sun just rose up." Daniel pointed at the window, where the two humans could see the first rays of sunlight through the glass._

 _Daniel and Kathy burst through the doors of the Pokemon Center, to the front counter. "Quickly, Nurse Joy, can you heal these two Pokemon?"  
Nurse Joy gave the two a smile, saying, "Sure I can" as she placed the two balls onto a healing machine. Then she gave the two Pokeballs back to their respective owners.  
"Nurse Joy, why is this Pokemon an unusual color?" Kathy asked as she let out her Litwick. The Litwick immediately looked around and started panicking, running around the counter.  
"Oh my!" Nurse Joy picked up the Litwick and started tickling its "chin". Nurse Joy said, "If you need to calm this little cutie down, just tickle it on this spot. And about the color, hmmm, do you have another Litwick?"  
"Yeah, I got one too," Daniel let out his Litwick, pointing out its purple flame, unlike Kathy's Litwick's blue flame. Kathy's Litwick jumped out of Nurse Joy's hands and embraced with the other Litwick. Thw two Pokemon calmed down after seeing each other.  
Nurse Joy explained, "Oh, this one," pointing at Kathy's Litwick, "is a shiny Pokemon. These Pokemon are differently colored, and they are very rare to find. Congratulations to you two!"  
Kathy gave her a smile. "Thank you!"  
Nurse Joy gave the two another smile, saying, "You're welcome!"  
Kathy and Daniel put their Litwicks in their Pokeballs and left the Pokemon Center.  
Daniel frowned while he looked at his Ultra Ball. "You want to trade?"  
Kathy smiled, saying, "You kidding? No way…."  
The last words Kathy spoke echoed in her mind as her memory ended. _

"Kathy, I hope mine evolves." Daniel picked up his Litwick. Litwick smiled and then blew a bit of fire at his trainer. "Waggh!?" Daniel dropped his Pokemon and his drink as he grabbed his newly burnt nose. The two ghosts started laughing as Daniel's Litwick started drinking Daniel's drink.  
Because Daniel couldn't talk, Kathy scolded his Pokemon, stating, "That wasn't nice, little guy, go apologize." Litwick frowned, and let out a cry of apology to Daniel from a little distance away. Liiiiiiiiitttttt.  
Daniel and Kathy continued talking until a cry caught their attention. LIIIIITTT! LAMMMPEEEENNNT! Daniel's Litwick was glowing, then became a Lampent. "Wow, it's like he was waiting to evolve until she did!" The new Lampent shook his head in agreement.

"Thanks Daniel, I had a good time, and I'm sure Lampent did too!" Kathy gave her friend a huge smile. I'm glad I was able to release my anger.  
"Yeah, no problem Kathy. See ya later!" Daniel picked up his Lampent. "We'll talk more later," Daniel pointed at his burnt nose. Kathy heard something, so silent that the person thinking was trying to hide his thoughts. It's taking too long, she isn't building her rage. Did I pick the wrong person? Kathy looked around, but she saw no one suspicious.  
"You alright? You seemed to have panicked there." Daniel put a hand on Kathy's shoulder. "And that cut is healing, right? It's pretty nasty."  
"Yeah, and the cut is getting better." Suddenly, in the distance, she saw a familiar looking person, but she didn't catch his face because he suddenly raised a newspaper in front of his face. "Ok, it's getting late; see you tomorrow!"  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow Kat." Daniel and Kathy put their Pokemon in their Pokeballs, and walked away to their houses. They gave each other a good-bye wave, as they split up.

The man started to walk away, towards the woods. When he was certain he wouldn't be seen, his body started changing color to a nasty purple. Quickly, his body began to take a different form. He spread out his arms as they fattened into large wings. His clothes ripped apart as a white circle formed across his chest. He let out an evil laugh as the back of his head stretched to a point. A tail grew from his back as his torso expanded. His legs lengthened and he remembered what his father said when he was a baby.  
 _You're the last of your kind. Humans hunted down your mother, and I'm getting old. It's been years since I escaped from Cipher HQ. Never allow yourself to be caught. People will experiment on you. Now, when choosing your mate, corrupt one who has much hate inside. It's also possible to reverse one with much compassion and care. Maybe she'll go willingly. Oh, real quick, have this dagger, for the transformation. Now go! I'll hold them off as you escape._  
As he finished his transformation, he wondered, "Did I choose the wrong person? I'll heal her and try someone else."

When Kathy went to bed, she noticed the purplish tint on her arm was gone. As Kathy started to fall asleep, she looked out the window, and noticed a purple shadow. _You're free…_ She shivered, then fell asleep.

The next day was luckily Saturday, and Kathy looked at her arm. No purple whatsoever. It was as if it never was there. She ran to the closest mirror. No cut. No pain? She decided to call Janice.  
"Hey, it's Kathy. Guess what? The cut and the purple is all gone!"  
"Seriously? Come on over, it's boring here. My brother's doing video games, as usual."  
"Sweet, I'll be right there!"  
Kathy grabbed her Dusk Ball holding her precious Lampent, and ran out the door. In her haste, she forgot to lock the door. Down the stairs, she bumped into a boy she'd never seen before, making him drop his textbook.  
"Sorry." The boy mumbled something and scratched his head.  
"It's alright." Kathy gave the kid back his book.  
"Thanks." And with that, the boy ran up the staircase.  
 _Weird kid. I wonder why I haven't seen him before. Well, I gotta get to Janice's house soon._  
As the girl ran off, the boy smiled. _Weird kid? She should know better, but, then again, she doesn't know I'm a legendary Pokemon anyway._ The boy pulled from his pocket the key he pickpocketed from the girl, but when he realized the door was unlocked already. Wow, clumsy. The "boy" walked through the girl's apartment's door, not knowing what he'd see.

Half an hour later, Kathy knocked on the door. No answer. What's going on? After knocking for what seemed like forever (when in fact it was just a mere minute), the door opened. Janice's brother, Anthony, looked at her, appearing confused.  
"Where's my sister? You and she went for a walk."  
"I just got here. What are you talking about?"  
Anthony shrugged, saying, "Well, hell if I know where she is. Make sure she gets back here by 11pm. Our mom gets back around that time."

The boy walked around the apartment, looking at everything there was to see. He picked up a framed picture. It was a picture of Kathy with her parents, when she was younger. The shadow Lugia frowned. He did pick the wrong person! This one had much love and compassion. He had probed her mind and found another potential mate. Her name was… Janice. He slowly placed the apartment key on Kathy's nightstand and walked out the door, closing it behind him. The shadow Lugia used his dark powers and teleported away.  
The shadow Lugia approached Janice's house's door. He used his power to turn invisible, and teleported into the house. He walked invisibly around the house. There was a young man wasting his life to video games. He scanned his brain. This one was a gamer at heart; no studying or interest in Pokemon at all! What a useless human. He floated upstairs. There was a girl on a laptop, laughing. Yes, this one was perfect. It seemed that she had a dark heart inside her. He looked into her mind. Many thoughts were flowing through her. One caught his attention. _When is Kathy coming over? Damn! I got sidetracked! The other girl might come anytime soon! I must hurry._ He teleported to the house's front porch. The shadow Pokemon became visible, changing his body to appear like Kathy. He knocked the door. Janice opened the door.  
"Kathy! Come on in!"  
"Actually, do you want to take a walk?"  
"Oh sure!" She turned around, yelling, "Anthony, I'm going for a walk with Kathy! Whatever, he's playing video games." She closed the door and locked it.  
"Great! Come on. You see?" The fake Kathy pointed to her "face". "No cut!"  
"Cool! I guess it healed up!"  
When the Lugia was sure they were out of sight, he used Hypnosis on the girl.  
"Hey, I'm feeling…sleepy…"  
The Lugia caught Janice before she hit the ground. He made a ladder up to a "cloud". This "cloud" was in fact not a cloud but a cleverly disguised floor in the sky for an altar. He dragged the girl up as he turned into a Lugia and flew up to the cloud altar.

Kathy looked to around her, and saw a ladder. Puzzled, she walked towards it. Suddenly, it started to disintegrate from the bottom. Alarmed, she jumped on and climbed the ladder. It seemed endless, but she finally reached the top. Kathy felt a sudden chill run through her spine. She knew what this was! It was her dream! Was it real? She pinched herself. _Ow._ It's real. Just like in her dream, she saw an altar, except she wasn't strapped to it this time.  
There was a person tied down to the altar, so Kathy ran over to it.  
"Moan, what happened?" Janice tried to break her bindings, but she was stuck fast. "Why am I stuck here?" She felt pain all over from purple cuts all over her body.  
"I don't know. I'll try to get you out of here." Kathy pulled on the ropes keeping Janice to the altar. She remembered something else in her dream, but what was it? A purple shape? A bird?  
"Not a purple shape, nor a bird." Janice and Kathy looked over to see the tall man with shady clothes. "I am Lugia."  
"You again…" Kathy stood there in shock. Her hand slowly reached across her belt to grab her Lampent.  
"You know this man?" Janice looked shocked and surprised. "Groannnnn" She was in much pain from numerous cuts.  
"You, I thought you were the one… I apologize for the cut. I'll just leave you be, and corrupt this one." He pointed to Janice, who started crying. "Now leave me be."  
"No, leave Janice alone! Take me instead!"  
"No, she's the one. She has much rage inside."  
Kathy ran over and pushed the man, trying to keep her friend out of danger. The man changed his form, shedding his human costume, much to the surprise to Kathy and Janice. The revealed Pokemon yelled out, "I AM LUGIA!"  
Janice, through her pain, asked, "Isn't a Lugia white, not purple?"  
"Yes, but I am no ordinary Lugia. I am the last shadow Lugia!" The Lugia pulled out a black tipped red knife, letting out an evil laugh when he saw Janice's panic. The shadow Lugia slapped Kathy away with immense strength, and grasped the blade with both "hands".  
"Let her go! Kill me instead!" Kathy wiped blood off of her lips and offered herself to the evil legendary bird.  
"You wish you knew what you're getting into, but I accept your request." The Lugia let loose a powerful sleep wave which made Janice and Kathy fall into a deep slumber.

Janice woke up with a start. _What happened?_ All her cuts were gone, and she was lying on her bed. _Where's Kathy? I hope she's alright. What's this?_ Janice noticed a dusk ball beside her. She tried to get up, but she was too exhausted to move. She fell back asleep, thinking the events before was only a dream.

Kathy's eyes opened, and her arms and legs were strapped to the altar. _Soon, we'll be together_. She looked to the left, and saw a shadow Lugia with a knife in his hand. He let out an evil cry as he grabbed his knife with both hands. LUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGIAAAAAAAAA! _I guess you were the right mate_. She heard his voice as if it was her thoughts, except not her own voice. _Mate? I'm a human, not a Pokemon?_ The Lugia's voice echoed throughout her head. _Skeptical, are you? You may show resistance, but you won't after this is over. We'll be together for a long time._ Without hesitation, the shadow Lugia stabbed the knife into Kathy's heart, sending a black cloud of anger throughout her body. Kathy let out a cry of rage and anger.  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Italics = Thoughts (Anything not spoken out loud)

The shadow Lugia pulled out the knife, giving Kathy another burst of pain. He used his psychic power to give the girl additional anger to aid her transformation. _Wha? What's going on?_ Her body was wracked with pain, while she started turning purple. Kathy let loose a garbled cry as her now-purple hands fattened and stretched out. Her eyes turned a glowing red, and she grew to the point of breaking her bindings and clothes. Her head sharpened to a point as her legs lengthened. A tail formed behind her. _Huh?_ As she was changing, she could feel something scratching at her mind. Her clothes tore apart, not able to accommodate Kathy's new body size. All the hidden evil, the demon inside, was escaping from the recesses of her mind. Kathy's spine extended to fit her new body size as spikes formed over her back. An aura of wickedness spread all over her newly formed body. _How? I'm a… Lugia?_ Another voice, more sinister, spoke. _This is good. Let your wickedness grow._ Strangely, the other Lugia stayed silent while the whole change was occurring. Just like the other shadow Pokemon standing before her, the door to her heart slammed shut, never to be opened again. Kathy snarled as her newfound wickedness completely took over her mind, corrupting her completely as her transformation finished.  
How are you feeling?  
Kathy let out an evil cry as she stretched her new limbs. LUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA! A pure black Hyper Beam blasted accidentally out of her mouth. _I feel so powerful! But how can I hear your thoughts?_  
 _You can because you're a psychic now. Also my name is Dennis. Do you know nothing about Pokemon?  
Yeah, I wasn't a battler, I only had one Pokemon.  
You shall be my mate, let us fly away together.  
What about Daniel? He…  
Daniel?_ Dennis' eyes flared in rage. _That fool human? Forget him! You are higher than a human now!_  
As she heard this, she shed a tear, and she decided to try and hang on to her last shreds of humanity, feeling that it would be important to keep it. So, taking Dennis' wing-hand in hers, she and he flew away together.

Janice woke up, again. While pushing herself out of her bed, her hand brushed a Pokeball. Kathy's Dusk ball? She grabbed it and ran out the door, to Kathy's apartment. She ran the way there, and she ran past an odd couple amidst the other people. Janice felt a chill as the couple just stared at her while she caught her breath. Brushing her feeling aside, she continued running to Kathy's apartment as the couple stared on.  
Janice stumbled into the building, and bolted up the stairs. She reached Kathy's apartment door and started banging on it.  
"Kathy? Are you in there?" As she banged on the door, it creaked slowly open, revealing a dark room. Janice stepped inside, whispering, "Is anyone home?" She looked around, and saw Kathy sitting on her bed. "Kathy, why didn't you answer? Kathy?" She placed her hand on Kathy's shoulder, but immediately retracted her hand as she felt a burning sensation on her hand. What the…? Suddenly, she froze and heard a voice. _He chose you? He chose you? He might choose you again!_ Kathy looked up, her eyes completely crimson and glowing.  
 _Why can't I move? I'm screwed_! Kathy gave her friend an evil grin as she saw her friend struggle to break her psychic bonds.  
With a demonic voice, Kathy boomed in Janice's mind, "Dennis chose you, so…" Kathy gave Janice a puzzled look, while Janice half-expected herself to either wake up or Kathy to laugh and tell her it was all a joke. _Oh, no, it's no joke. I enjoy my new form very much. I admit my life was okay as a human, but now, oh wow, I feel awake!_ Janice heard a wicked laugh echo loudly throughout her entire head. Janice had a sudden realization. _Dennis? Who's Dennis? I thought it was Daniel!_ Kathy twitched, and thought to her friend's head. _Yes, Daniel. Dennis is the new one for me. But you are a threat! And you must die! I have decided!_.With that, Janice unwillingly watched in complete and utter terror as her friend started to change color. The back of Kathy's head spiked up while her entire body turned purple. Her arms spread out as they fattened up and became wings. Kathy's spine stretched out, ripping apart her clothes as she tilted her head back and let out an earsplitting cry. LUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Janice couldn't cover her ears, so she cringed as Kathy's cry rang through her ears. Her legs bent as her chest sported a strange white chest.  
Janice stared at the creature, unbelieving that this Pokemon was her friend. _How? How are you a Pokemon?_ Kathy shook her head. _Honestly, I don't know._ Kathy touched her friend's shoulder with her wing, savoring the moment. Janice tried to inch away from Kathy's wing, but her psychic shackles held her fast. Kathy suddenly struck out, slashing her friend's face and arm.  
NNNNNNRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG! Janice started bleeding, while Kathy started laughing maliciously. A Pokeball fell off Janice's belt and released the Pokemon inside. LAAMMMMMMPEEEEEEEENTTTTTT! Kathy's old pal, Lampent, looked around, and gasped. She was unsure of what was going on, or where her trainer was, but Janice was in trouble!  
 _Hmmm? Kathy looked down at the lamp Pokemon, triggering an involuntary twitch as her memory was trying to remember why the other Pokemon was so familiar_. Janice managed to say, "Lampent, please use Shadow Ball!" Lampent made a quick decision to obey Janice, and fired a shadowy blob at Kathy, knocking her out and releasing Janice. Janice grasped her arm with her uninjured hand as she grabbed the Dusk Ball and attached it to her belt. Lampent followed suit as Janice pulled out her cell phone, and proceeded to call Daniel.  
"What's up?"  
"I-I got to meet up with you. I have to explain what's going on as soon as possible."  
"What is it? Where?" Daniel sounded confused.  
"How…how about the park? Drop whatever you're doing, meet me immediately." Janice gasped in agony as her pain intensified.  
"Oh… okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
Janice pulled out her Chansey, releasing it from her ball.  
"Please, Chansey, help…" She was losing too much blood! Chansey quickly put a tourniquet on Janice's arm and a bandage on her shoulder. "Thanks, Chansey." Janice patted her Pokemon and then recalled it in her Heal Ball. She ran to the park, ignoring other peoples' looks of concern as she looked behind her. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her friend, but she was determined to find out.

Daniel was sitting on a bench when he gasped when he saw Janice, where he asked, "How did you get your wounds?'  
Janice sat down, and proceeded to explain what had just happened to her. She released Kathy's Lampent, allowing it to roam around.

Kathy woke up, in the cave where Dennis lived. _What…happened?_ Dennis flew in view, telling her what happened. _My father explained this very briefly. My mother was once a human, like you, so there are side effects to becoming an ultimate Pokemon. He said that my mother had brief periods of pure rage for a few days after she was turned into a shadow Lugia. I was so lonely, I sort of forgot to tell you._ Dennis gave Kathy a sheepish look. Kathy's eyes burned in anger. _Woah, calm down, I'm sorry._ Kathy screeched out loud, her eyes flaming. _Come on, Dennis, I almost killed my friend!_ Dennis fell silent, angering Kathy even more. Kathy flew off, when Dennis suddenly yelled out, "Don't do anything you'll regret!"

Daniel frowned, asked, "Are you sure a Ghost type wasn't trolling you?"  
Janice gasped, "No, I'm sure it was Kathy. She's… not right."  
"Meh. Kathy's probably just wandered off; I'm sure she'll be back by Monday."  
"Fine. I guess you don't believe me. You'll see." Janice stormed off, while Daniel just sat on the bench, thinking.  
Janice picked up Kathy's Lampent and started walking away. After she reached a dark walkway with no one around, Lampent started talking to nothing. Janice looked around, but she didn't see anyone.

 _A few seconds before…_  
Lampent felt a heavy presence and saw an invisible Pokemon. Kathy whispered a thought to her old friend. _Hello. I have to talk to Janice._ Puzzled, Lampent thought back a question. _Who are you?_ Kathy just answered back a simple thought. _Shouldn't you already know?_

Janice jumped as she recognized the familiar Pokemon that materialized in front of her. _Hello, Janice_. The shadow Lugia tilted her head, and Janice thought she saw a sad expression on the Pokemon's face. _Sorry about earlier, I had a period of uncontrollable rage, if you will. Do you still remember me?_ The Lugia stepped towards Lampent, and she stepped backwards, afraid of the vicious creature. Janice watched in awe as the Lugia transformed. Her body turned a lifelike and peachy color as her arms and legs shrunk. The head of the Pokemon slowly became recognizable as a human as the Pokemon's spine cracked and shortened. The human was…Kathy?  
The Lampent cautiously stepped towards Kathy, and Kathy pet its head.  
"Kathy? Is it really you? What happened?" Janice wasn't sure if Kathy was real or not.  
"Although I don't care much for humanity anymore, I still remember being a human. That's why I regretted almost killing you. Thanks for saving Janice, Lampent." Kathy caressed her Pokemon.  
"I should tell Daniel, shouldn't I?"  
Kathy's voice rang out, tinged with anger. "Don't! Can you not? I must also warn you that my human memories are starting to fade. I may not remember you guys after a few days."  
"So, you won't remember anything? At all? Even Daniel?"  
"I'm not sure, but I don't how much I'll remember from my human life." Kathy's eyes started to gleam red, and she gave the two a sad smile. "I have to go. Janice, take care of Lampent for me."  
"What do you…?" Janice was confused, but then Kathy vanished from their sight. Janice and Lampent looked at each other, completely confused.  
Kathy, the shadow Lugia, was perched on a tree nearby, gazing at her two friends. She wasn't sure how long she could hold on to her diminishing humanity. Kathy felt that her growing evil was becoming uncontrollable. She would have to stay away from her friends. It seemed that every little thing that happened around her increased her rage. _Maybe stay away from humanity altogether._ Unseen by all, Kathy took the skies, away from the city that had once been her home.

Janice looked down at the shiny ghost, and suggested, "Do you want to join me then?" The Lampent shook her arms in agreement, and Janice happily stated, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you!" She smiled, realizing that she hadn't smiled in a long while.  
 _2 days later..._  
"So, this is what she looked like?" The police officer pointed to Kathy's most recent photo.  
"Yes, it was taken earlier this year." Daniel wiped a tear from his right eye. _I guess Janice was right. I wonder where she is._  
"Okay then, we'll look for her."  
"Thank you, officer." Daniel shook hands with the policeman, then the police officer left Daniel's house. Daniel closed the door, but someone immediately knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"We're from Cipher, can we have a few words with you?" Two men were standing outside Daniel's door. Daniel let the strangely dressed men in. "Have you seen a dark and purple legendary Pokemon around here?"  
"Is this an interrogation? I have not." Daniel was confused. First, these stupidly dressed men, now they ask even stupider questions?  
"Oh sorry, we just are tracking down dangerous Pokemon. Basically, these Pokemon were created in a lab, but they were heartless. A kid named Michael broke down the organization, but we have to track down XD003."  
"I'm sorry, but are you people drunk? This is a serious question." Daniel scolded himself for opening the door to these fools.  
"Um, actually we have a photo." One of the men pulled out a photo from a briefcase that Daniel hadn't noticed before. They showed the photo to Daniel. "Have you seen this?"  
"It's a… colored Lugia?"  
"So you have seen it? Where?" The men perked up, slighty creeping Daniel out.  
"Well, I've seen a Lugia, but it was a white and blue one, not purple and red."  
"Hmmm, thanks for your time." One man placed the photo carefully in his briefcase and loudly closed his attaché. CLICK CLICK! The men left, and Daniel was left to ponder what was going on. _Maybe that thing has something to do with Kathy's disappearance._

Dennis woke up with a start. _What is this feeling? It isn't rage. I learned to control that. Fear? Fear of what? I feel that an old enemy is back. But who?_ Kathy looked at Dennis curiously, wondering why he was sweating. _Are you okay?_ Kathy's eyes took on a shade of dark pink, while Dennis' eyes burned red with confusion. _Kathy, I feel like something wrong and disastrous is bound to happen very soon. Be careful, especially when you leave to see your human friends_. Kathy was surprised. _You followed me_? Dennis nodded. He shook off his feeling, knowing that something inevitable was going to occur.

Kathy was flying over the school, when she saw something that shocked her. Janice was with someone? With who? Kathy flew in to take a close look.  
"Really? How?" Trevor was holding hands with Janice.  
"It just happened!" Kathy's thoughts swirled with anger and bewilderment. _Oh right, I never told her about Trevor, whoops. But again, she shouldn't be with him. Mustn't…lose…control…again…_ Kathy's eyes turned blood red as her evil and jealousy took over again, causing bursts of rage to spin through her mind.  
VreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! A slow humming came from Kathy's mouth as she charged a Hyper Beam full of hate at her bully.  
"Hey, do you hear that?" Janice looked around.  
"No, what is it?" Trevor let go of Janice's hand, looking confused. Janice looked back at Trevor just in time to see his body completely obliterated by Kathy's black beam of hate, and her eyes widened in horror. She looked at where the laser came from and barely managed to see a purple speck flying away. _Kathy…what's happening to you_...?

Kathy woke up, disoriented and with a throbbing headache. She looked around; there were broken rocks around her, and she was in a cave. _What did I do? Okay, remember what happened… I saw… Janice and Trevor. Then everything went black… I'll ask Janice_. Kathy flew out of the cave, not noticing a funky looking man see her from the ground. The man talked into a radio on his wrist, then smiled.

The man, now with a large group of other men, climbed up the mountain to find the cave that Kathy and Dennis shared. They scrambled in the cave in wait for the ultimate shadow Pokemon.

Janice was angry. Her new boyfriend was incinerated; what was she going to do now? And her friend was going crazy! _Not crazy. Insane!_ Janice saw Kathy, in her human form, appear in front of her. Kathy's eyes were different. They were red, tired of life. Janice was shocked. Something was seriously wrong with her friend.  
Janice whispered, "Kathy, make sure you aren't caught. There were men here that were asking about a shadow Lugia. Also, you incinerated my boyfriend! What the hell was that?"  
"It was uncontrollable rage. Like a hangover. At least I was justified this time!"  
Janice became angry. "Justified? What do you mean? So you call your attempted murder of me a justified action?"  
Kathy's eyes flared to life. "No! It's because Trevor bullied me when I was a human. Speaking of humans, I'm not sure how much human memory I have. I only remember you, Daniel, and Lampent. Speaking of which, how is the little guy?"  
"Oh, I didn't know you were bullied by him. If I had known, I wouldn't have dated him in the first place. I kinda knew he was a bit of a douchebag anyway. About Lampent, she's fine. She's with Daniel."  
Kathy's eyes cooled down to a dark pink. "Thank you Janice. I feel less human each and every hour. You should go before the rage comes back."  
Janice started to walk away, but stopped and turned around. "Kathy," Kathy turned around, "you're a great friend. Always remember that." Janice smiled, and Kathy smiled back, before disappearing.  
…


	4. Chapter 4

Italics = Thoughts (Anything not spoken)

Kathy flew back to the cave, but she heard multiple voices echoing in the cave. She used her psychic powers to appear like a human, and walked up normally like a human to the cave.  
Kathy looked into the cave, and a guard stopped her.  
"Miss, you can't come in, there's a dangerous Pokemon inside." Kathy read his mind and figured that they were looking for a female researcher to arrive.  
"It's okay, I'm Professor Jessica."  
"Oh! Okay, go on through." He yelled into the cave, "The Professor's here! Let her through!"  
Kathy walked into the cave, passing by many guards. Kathy gasped as she saw a horrific sight. Dennis was bleeding all over, breathing erratically, strapped down and surrounded by humans. Dennis' voice was weak, and barely audible in Kathy's mind. _Kathy…Kathy…is…that…you? I'm sorry…I wasn't…strong enough. I'm sorry…you'll be alone…I destroyed…the dagger_. Dennis gasped as the humans kept prodding him.  
Kathy yelled out, "Enough! Leave him be." Dennis's voice continued. _Keep yourself…hidden. Save…yourself_. Kathy's right eye started turning pink. _Dennis, wait! Don't leave me_! Dennis breath rattled and slowed down. _I love you…and…I'm sorry_. Time seemed to slow as Dennis breathed his last breath. The shadow Lugia stopped moving, calming the Cipher members.  
The Cipher Admin in charge ordered, "Okay, take the body back to headquarters, we have to research the failed XD001 Project again. At least we don't have to track anymore shadow Pokemon. Professor, examine the body."  
Kathy felt herself losing control again. _Oh…no. I…can't stop it_! Kathy's rage and evil intensified as her body started to change color to purple.  
The Cipher members noticed and were frozen in shock and alarm. Kathy's arms and legs stretched out, growing strong muscles as she slapped away the bullets from the Cipher member's guns. Her clothes tore apart as her chest and spine extended with a loud CRACK! Kathy let out a roar of anger from her mate being killed. The last part was the tail, whipping out and slapping away a Cipher agent like he was a ragdoll. LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kathy went on an uncontrollable outrage, killing all of the Cipher members. Then she stumbled over to Dennis' body and let out a huge sad cry. LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Janice woke up, wondering what woke her up. She heard a sad cry of a Lugia. _It must be Kathy…what's wrong_? Janice snuck outside, and heard another cry. There were a few other people peeking outside their front doors, disoriented and confused.  
There were a few police officers walking through the streets, yelling, "Go back to your houses; there's nothing odd going on. Go back to sleep!" Janice rolled her eyes as she hid from the police officers. _If you say there's nothing wrong, then it means there IS something wrong_! Janice ran into the forest, avoiding the police officers alerting the people to stay indoors. She noticed a horribly dressed man, severely injured, resting at the foot of the mountain. Janice looked around, then ran over to him.  
The man looked up, and grabbed Janice, whispering, "Don't go! You'll die. No one knew of XD004… Someone has to stop her…" The man's grip weakened as he died. Janice pulled the Cipher agent's hands off her arms and immediately ran up the mountain. _It's strange that there's no one investigating this_. Janice stood in the mouth of the cave, seeing nothing inside. She walked slowly forward until a voice, wracked with hate and pain, echoed throughout her mind. _Halt. Who goes there_? A bright red eye became visible in the dark.  
Janice cautiously walked slowly forward, announcing, "It's Janice, your friend?" There was a period of silence, then the same voice rang out again. _Friend? Don't you see? I have none now. And I never will_ … Janice said, "You don't remember?" _Remember? There is nothing to remember. Except this_. Janice felt a beckoning, an unspoken request for her to step closer. So, as if hypnotized to, Janice stumbled forward to a small clearing with a torch in the wall. There was a gravestone in the ground. "Dennis" was scratched hastily into the rock. Janice finally understood. _Kathy's mate is gone. Who will replace him_? Kathy lifted her head from her mourning pose. _Yes, human, who will replace Dennis? I shall find the darkest of the humans here to turn into a wonderful mate_. Janice noticed that Kathy's eyes were no longer dark pink. "Well, I've got to get going, see you Kathy!" Kathy turned, roaring, shaking the whole cave. _Wait! How did you know my name? And if you tell anyone of my existence, I will wipe you off the face of the earth_! Janice turned, smiling and told the evil creature, "I know you're Kathy, because, if you remember, you're a great friend. Also, don't worry, I won't tell anyone?"

Kathy stood huddled over in the cave. She must find a new mate, and quickly. Kathy was feeling lonely, but she did not have the dagger that Dennis had. Kathy shook off her sadness, and flew out of the cave, turning invisible, looking for her new lifelong partner.

The next morning, Daniel walked outside his door. _Another boring day… I hope Kathy's at school today_. Unknown to him, Kathy flew overhead, scanning for hateful people. She noticed Daniel thinking about her and wondered who else was named Kathy. So she decided to follow Daniel to school. After school, Daniel was feeling depressed. He was unsure of Kathy's whereabouts, and Janice was acting weird around him. Enraged, Daniel punched the wall, and he felt that the whole world was against him. Kathy, seeing this, thought, _That was easy. A worthy mate! And so quickly found_! Behind a tree nearby, Kathy morphed into a human with fake injuries, giving off quiet groans of pain as her body shrunk, and also not knowing her appearance was herself when she was a human. WHOOSH! Kathy became visible, and Daniel instinctively looked around, and saw Kathy.  
"Oh my Arceus!" Daniel rushed over to Kathy, yelling out, "Where have you been?" Kathy was outraged. _Why does this human recognize me? He has the audacity to touch me? He has guts, a good quality_. Kathy didn't talk. Daniel then noticed Kathy's fake cuts and bruises. "Are you okay? Let's get you to a hospital!" Kathy looked up, red eyes glowing. "What the…" Daniel recoiled in shock, not finishing his sentence as a wave of hypnosis struck him, making him fall asleep. Kathy caught Daniel, thinking _Not yet, not yet, but you will be mine_ … An evil laugh escaped from Kathy's lips as she and Daniel teleported away…

Daniel groaned, and rubbed his eyes. Or tried to. He noticed that his entire body was tied down while he suddenly felt massive pain from serious cuts all over him. All his cuts were purple. _What's…going…on_? He looked around; he was in a cave. _This is what's going on_! Kathy came out of the shadows, in her human form, holding a purple bladed dagger. Daniel, seeing the knife, started struggling, then Kathy's eyes started glowing red. Daniel couldn't move at all! He was stuck! Daniel muttered, "What are you?" Kathy spun the blade in her left hand. _You want to see_? Kathy suddenly thrust forward and stabbed the altar that Daniel was tied down to, missing his leg by a few millimeters. Daniel gasped, as Kathy put her finger to his lips, whispering, "Not yet." She walked off into the darkness, leaving Daniel stuck on the altar. Daniel panicked, thinking _What's going to happen to me_?  
After a minute or so, Daniel heard footsteps coming from the mouth of the cave. Janice ran in, and gasped. Daniel asked, "Janice? What are you doing here?"  
Janice replied, "I could ask you the same question." She looked around.  
Daniel's wounds stung further, causing another wave of pain to go through his body. Daniel groaned, "You have to get out of here. It's Kathy. She's going to do something with that dagger." He tried to gesture at the dagger close to his leg. Janice tried to grab the dagger, but her hand immediately jerked backwards because the dagger's handle was as hot as lava.  
Janice muttered, "What the hell?" Then, she tensed as a voice ran through her head. _Welcome back, human. I would request that you either leave immediately or just stay out of the way as I perform this ritual_. Kathy walked out of the shadows, grabbed the dagger, and started to spin it in her hand. Kathy looked over at Janice, her eyes a normal brown color.  
"What are you doing here? And what's your name?" Kathy juggled the dagger in her hands, purposefully over Daniel's body, to scare him.  
Janice looked slightly shocked. "Well, my name is Janice, and I was trying to see if you would remember me." Janice grabbed the Dusk Ball from her belt.  
"Okay, Janice, first of all, this is my home. Also, I repeat, stay out of my way if you will stay here. I don't want trouble. Don't even try pulling out whatever Pokemon you have there." Kathy stopped juggling her knife and stuck out her right hand. Janice watched in awe as a black cloud blasted from Kathy's palm and covered Daniel.  
Daniel whispered, "Help, what's…going…on?" Daniel recoiled in pain as the purple from his cuts spread across his body. Kathy spun the blade, waiting as she watched Daniel's now purple arms spread out and became wings. His body expanded as his clothes were torn to shreds. Daniel cried out in agony as his spine cracked repeatedly and grew longer. Daniel's restraints broke as Daniel's head changed shape. Daniel stopped crying out as his eyes slowly opened. His eyes slowly turned red, but the one part unchanged was his heart. There was a peach colored spot over his heart, and Kathy grinned evilly, and thrust her blade into his heart. Daniel tightened in pain as the knife was absorbed into his skin. Daniel's cry wasn't human, however, his cry was the sound of a Lugia.  
The darkness entered Daniel's heart, and started to slowly close his heart. Daniel felt the corruption from Kathy's evil start to probe at his goodness. Daniel's hope for a better future, his hope for a better life, hope for a better career, started to fight back against the darkness that was plunged forcefully into his heart. Little by little, the darkness diminished until it was no more.  
Kathy frowned. His heart turned blue as the purple over his body slowly changed to a shade of bright blue. Janice smiled as Daniel's eyes blinked, changing from red to blue.  
Daniel awoke, and arose. _I'm a Lugia? But what was the point of it_? Kathy yelled out in frustration, shouting, "Why are you normal? What did I do wrong? I'll corrupt you myself!" Kathy transformed quickly into a shadow Lugia, and screeched out in rage. Janice decided quickly that Lampent was needed, so she let her Pokemon out. LAAAAAAAAMMPEEEEEEENT!  
Janice quickly ordered, "Lampent, Shadow Force!" Lampent nodded and disappeared from view, right before Kathy blasted the area the Lampent was standing with a beam of pure hate. Daniel was drowsy and weak from his recent change, and Kathy faced him.  
Kathy's entire body was filled with anger, and she charged up a Hyper Beam. "Prepare to be mine!" Daniel looked over, confused. Kathy almost shot her beam when she was struck in the chest by Lampent. Kathy was swung backwards deep into the cave, and Janice ran over to Daniel, and started slapping his face.  
Janice repeated, "Daniel, you have to get out of here!" Daniel eventually shrugged his confusion off, then flew off into the nearest lake. Janice yelled to her Pokemon, "Now it's our turn to haul ass out of here!" She grabbed Lampent by her arm and ran down the mountain.  
If there was someone looking into the cave, that person would see two flaming dark red spots open in the darkness of the cave. Kathy awoke, and lashed out in pure madness. _Oh, Daniel, you may have escaped for now, but you will be mine. Janice, you won't stop me next time. I'm coming for you! Daniel, you better hide_! Daniel heard this in his mind from his hiding spot under the lake in a cave, and shuddered.


	5. Bad Alternate Ending

Italics = thoughts (things not spoken out loud)

Janice was running down the sand of the beach to the lake. She knew Daniel was here; he had talked to her psychically. She wasn't sure if Kathy knew where Daniel was, but she might soon. Without hesitation, she jumped into the water and started swimming towards the center of the lake.

Kathy transformed into a human, thinking, " _Okay, calm yourself. Something went wrong in the change. I'll figure it out later. For now, I must…desTROY_! Kathy's thought turned into a roar as her thoughts changed into blinding anger. Kathy had a small voice screaming in her head, but she ignored it as she teleported away.

Janice swam into a clearing under the lake. She went through a hidden opening into an underwater cave. Inside the cave, Daniel lay. Daniel's new head came up, and a sigh came from his lips. _Janice, you must get your family away, they may be in danger. My family is rich, so they provided everything for me while staying out of state_. Janice frowned; her family doesn't care about her. She did care about her family though. _They won't listen to me_! Daniel stood up, stretching his new wings. _Either they leave, or they get destroyed; you know who'll attack them_. Janice just nodded. _I have to regain my strength. We must defeat Kathy before it's too late. Now go_! Janice jumped back through the hidden cave's entrance into the water and swam back up to the surface.

Janice saw smoke rising from her neighborhood, and her feelings sunk. _Something's wrong_. She ran up and saw something that shocked her. Her house was completely destroyed, but nothing else was touched at all. She ran past the firefighters and looked through the rubble. Inside were three charred skeletons.

Kathy woke up, feeling weak. _This headache… What happened? I have to find out what I did_. She shook off her feeling of weakness, turned invisible, and then flew towards the city.

Janice told Daniel what had happened. Daniel thought, then said, "Kathy's getting out of hand. Is this her own doing, or the rage?"  
Janice pondered this, then replied, "Most likely the rage. By the way, are you up to full strength?"  
Daniel looked at her. "Yes. It is time. I may not win. So get ready. Live here if you wish."  
Janice nodded, and pulled out her Chandelure.

Kathy flew overhead the city, and saw a destroyed house. Sudden flashbacks ran through her head.

 _Kathy's eyes were burning as she selected her next target. This house will do well. One little flame, and it's gone. Before she could think of whether her next action was right or wrong, the house was in flames_.

Kathy shuddered, but an overpowering feeling of success filled her head. _Why am I feeling this way_? Another flashback of a shadow ball hitting her dead-on flew into her mind. _Ghost-types… I must find a way around this problem_ … Without another thought, Kathy flew back to her cave, thinking of ways to breach the problem of her weakness to Ghost-type moves.

Daniel flew out of the lake, towards the cave he was once trapped in. Janice was waiting outside, and whispered, "She's inside." Daniel silently nodded, then cautiously stepped inside. There was no sign of anyone inside, until the entire cave went dark.  
Daniel's mental voice rang out like a bell. He growled _Who's there? Don't play tricks_! For a minute, the cave was silent, until a silent voice replied to his cry. _Oh, sorry, Mr. legendary. I didn't notice you there, you know, being all stealth-like_. A dark eye opened behind him, Kathy appeared behind Daniel. _Surprise! I knew you missed me_. Daniel slowly turned, and spoke out _Let's not jump to conclusions…I'll just leave now_. Kathy let out a threatening growling laugh. _Oh Daniel… you're not going anywhere…_ Daniel quickly teleported outside the cave and started flying away, regretting he fell for her trap. Kathy just laughed, turned around, and flew after him. Janice fell backwards as Daniel and then Kathy flew out of the cave. _Where are they going_? Daniel swerved as he noticed Kathy giving chase. She grinned, then started firing pitch black Hyper Beams at him. He turned his head and shot white Hyper Beams behind him, hoping he would hit her. Janice watched from the cave entrance as she observed the two birds blasting at each other with lasers. This went on for what seemed like eternity, both legendaries getting hit by beams. Janice got up as she saw Daniel falling from the sky, smoke trailing from his wings. She ran down the mountain into the forest, to find Daniel. Kathy slowly followed her prey down into the trees. Janice pulled out her Chandelure, and they both ran through the trees, following the smoke trail left in the sky. Kathy turned into a human, and walked up to Daniel, a heavily damaged Pokemon.  
Kathy chuckled at the sight of the huge smoldering bird lying in front of her. Daniel laid his head back. Whatever was going to happen, it would happen. Nothing he could do to stop it. He was too weak. Kathy stood over Daniel, as Janice and Chandelure hid behind a nearby tree, watching. Kathy pulled out her knife, and started spinning it. "You know, I don't need this dagger anymore for this. Where's your trump card? You think you'll walk out of here alive?" Daniel whispered, "Do your worst!" Kathy stayed silent as Janice nodded at her Pokemon. Chandelure stepped out from behind the tree and blasted out a Shadow Ball.  
To Daniel, Janice, and Chandelure's disbelief, without even looking, Kathy slapped away the ball, deflecting it back at Chandelure. Chandelure let out a cry of surprise as her own attack was reflected right at her. Chandelure's attack sent her flying backwards into a tree, and she was knocked out. Kathy laughed, and taunted Daniel. "That was your plan? You'd think I'd be better equipped this time. It's time. I will do my worst." Kathy pointed to a long scar over her eye. "This is what you did last time." Kathy then pointed to Daniel. "But you will be alive, and different." Daniel was baffled at her riddles. _Alive, but changed? What?_  
Janice ran up, shouting, "Stop! Don't do anything!" Kathy swung around, and threw the dagger at her former friend. Janice was flung backwards by the impact of the dagger, and the weapon held her fast to the tree. Daniel's eyes widened; _I dated this person? Damn, I got to watch out who I date next time_. Kathy transformed into her Shadow Lugia form, screeching out, "This will cure you this time!" Janice watched on as Kathy's wings spread out, a black cloud being released from them. Daniel gasped in shock as the cloud engulfed him, covering him from view. Daniel's mind warped and twisted, despite his resistance. He…felt…different. His mind kept blasting contradicting thoughts. _I'm changing into something terrible! Something better. A new form_ … Daniel felt confused. What he didn't see was the dyeing of his body to a purple color and his eye slowly diluting to red as his body accepted the black cloud, allowing it to seep into his skin. His left eye opened, and saw Janice. _Well, I failed_ Daniel's changed mind made a decision, and he stood up. Kathy slowly closed her wings.  
Janice gasped in horror of the reality in front of her. _Two Shadow Lugias? What could be worse_? Daniel accepted the darkness clouding the righteous part of his mind, and grinned evilly. Janice hurriedly tried to pull the dagger from her chest, but it was to no avail. "What's wrong? Stuck there?" Daniel's voice suddenly sounded sarcastic. Kathy turned, saying, "Oh whoops, how could I have forgotten." She and Daniel walked over to the trapped human, and just stood silently in front of her. Janice looked up, still attempting to pull out the dagger. Kathy stepped forward, and asked, "Would you like to be a creature as powerful as us?"  
Janice's immediate answer would've been "No" but something was preventing her from talking. It was her thoughts! She was thinking of saying something else. Daniel laughed, a black Hyper Beam erupting from his mouth, blasting into the heavens. "Oops."  
Kathy looked over, and said playfully, "I did that too, darling. Just be careful!" She poked Daniel in his belly.  
Daniel recoiled, and growled, "I'm ticklish there! Anyway, I highly doubt you can say no." Janice knew he was right, the auras of both the two Shadow Pokemon was affecting her judgment. Janice fought with herself, the darker part of her mind, and it seemed like her good logic was starting to win, until her body absorbed the dagger. Janice winced as her mind was bombarded with evil thoughts. It was as if the two Pokemon's influence was strong enough to affect her mind.  
Kathy broke the silence. "Deciding time ends. What will it be, human?" She growled menacingly, while Daniel stood, silent. Janice looked up, awe in her eyes. "My family is gone, I'm not doing well at school, so do what you want." Kathy and Daniel looked at each other, as if they were sharing a secret.  
Kathy nodded. "As you wish." Daniel and Kathy raised a wing, and their evil psychic powers surrounded Janice, lifting her off the ground. "In order to do this quickly, let's just do this psychic style." Daniel stayed silent, but just nodded. Kathy stopped moving, uncertain of what to do next.  
Janice got angry, and yelled out, "Do it quickly!"  
Kathy's eyes burned. "Human, it does not take three seconds to do this." Rays of dark crackling energy swirled around Janice's levitating body; Janice's voice rang out as energy was absorbed into her skin. Her arms and legs spread out, and Daniel's eyes starting to glow. Purple feathers started to grow from Janice's arms, and her spine cracked as her head changed shape. Her entire body turned purple as her legs grew huge and sharp. Janice let out a cry of rage as she remembered her entire family's death. Kathy flew to her right as Janice blasted a beam of pure red, blowing away a line of trees. Kathy giggled, "That happens to all of us." Janice cried out as her painful change finished.  
Janice's eyes glowed a dark magenta. "What now?"  
Daniel replied, "The police are coming soon. I can sense it. Seal the cave with a psychic trap. Then let's relocate."  
The three evil creatures flew away from the town, never to return. Legend has it that three uncatchable Pokemon roamed the Earth, searching for a perfect and safe home. This legend is told by the old folks who were not involved with the secret organization known as Cipher, but lived in the city "back in the day."

Chandelure woke up, and saw a large purple feather on the floor. She immediately took it with her and placed it on her head. Then she walked away from the wrecked forest and towards the city.

Chandelure broke down Daniel's door with a Shadow Ball. She saw a ball on his desk, and ran towards it and pressed the button. CHANDELURREEEEEE! Another Chandelure appeared on the door, and greeted his friend. Chandelure told the other what happened and asked, "What do we do now?" Chandelure stayed quiet, as a sign that said that she should've already known the answer.

The abandoned house creaked open, and two lights stepped in. A group of lights rang out, and the two Chandelure walked in, hand in hand, to their old home. The feather was placed in plain view to make sure that all the ghosts saw it.

Chandelure walked past a purple feather, and a tear fell from her face. Then she walked on out of her room to the daily meeting of the old house.  
 _The End_


	6. Good Alternate Ending

Italics = thoughts (things not spoken out loud)

Janice was sitting at the beach, when she heard a voice, so quiet that she almost didn't hear it. _Janice, where are you? Can you swim down? There's a cave with an opening. Meet me there, I have stuff to discuss with you_. Janice looked down at the water for a moment, then jumped in.

Janice gasped, taking in as much air as she could. The air in the cave felt stale, but at least it was air. Daniel, seeing Janice, stood up. His voice rang out through the empty cave. "I thought you didn't hear me. So, any ideas? Kathy's rage will only build, and she will try to attack you and me."  
Janice replied, "What of a trap? You are psychic."  
Daniel scratched his head with a wing. "Oh, great idea. I'll lure her here. Here, use Chandelure to help me."  
Janice dropped the Dusk Ball, releasing the chandelier Pokemon. Janice said, "Help Daniel with his psychic-ghost trap." The Pokemon nodded.

An hour later, Daniel gasped out, "Gah, that took almost all my strength. What about you?"  
Janice looked up, and sarcastically said, "I'm soooo tired. I used allll of my psychic powers, that I don't have."  
Daniel chuckled. "Oh right, I forgot." He stretched his wings, letting loose a loud crack. "Ouch, that hurt. Well, time to fly off, get ready." Janice and Chandelure nodded as they watched Daniel fly through the hole to the lake and out beyond.

Kathy paced around, thinking _Where could Daniel be? I'll have to find him_! She walked deeper in the cave, and knelt before Dennis' tombstone. _If you were still alive, none of this would've happened_. She felt a familiar presence nearby, and turned around, a dark fireball ready on her hand. Nothing was there. She turned around, and gasped. Daniel, as a human, was standing disrespectfully over Dennis' grave. _I know she'll be upset if I do this, but it's dangerous at the same time_. Kathy tried to control her burning rage. "Get off of there."  
Daniel smiled. _Gotcha_. "Make me." Daniel's eyes burned, full of psychic power. Kathy silently transformed into her shadow Lugia form, and pointed at Daniel. "One final chance, leave now."  
"Nope." Daniel laughed as his illusion fell away, revealing him to be a Lugia. Kathy threw her fireball, but hit the tombstone, shattering it. RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Kathy trembled in pure rage. _Oh shit, she's angry_. Daniel rushed outside the cave as Kathy followed suit. No one noticed that the ground under the tombstone wreckage was shaking. A pile of bones rose from the dirt.  
Dennis shook off the dirt from his bones. "How long have I been out for? Kathy? Where are you?" When there was no reply, Dennis just flew out of the cave, to find Kathy.  
Daniel flew towards the lake, avoiding the black beams blasting around him. _How does she have so much energy_? Daniel dove into the lake. Kathy, unfazed, jumped in after him. Janice fell backwards in the cave as Daniel rushed in, and Kathy jumped in, her eyes completely bloodshot. Daniel crawled backwards as Kathy slowly walked towards her prey, and saw no one else in her blinding rage. Daniel smiled as Kathy walked into his psychic web trap. Daniel stood up, chuckling as he watched the shadow Pokemon suffer in the spider web of pure psychic and ghost power. Daniel gasped in surprise as Kathy tore her way out of the trap, and charged straight at Daniel.

Dennis flew over the lake, and wondered what was hidden under the surface of the water. _Well, here goes nothing_. He dove into the lake, unsure of what he'd find.

Kathy stood over Daniel, breathing heavily. "Now you're dead!" Daniel shielded his face as Kathy started to tear at his face. Daniel was sure he would be knocked out, until the scratching stopped. He blinked, and saw Kathy, turned around. Chandelure was standing defiantly, and shot Kathy with a Shadow Ball. RRRRRGGGHHH! Kathy fell backwards in recoil as the ball hit her face. Dennis peeked into the cave, and gasped. He ducked as Chandelure flew backwards past him, slamming into the wall. _This ends now. I know why I'm still alive. I have to fix my fuck-up_.  
Kathy froze in shock and anger as she was restricted from moving. _What's going on?_ She looked around, and gasped as she saw the skeleton glowing with dark power. Daniel turned and gasped in turn as he also saw the bones.  
Dennis stood in front of the two legendaries. "I was right. This was getting out of hand."  
Kathy put on a sassy tone. "And who are you supposed to be?"  
Dennis laughed, a dry cough erupted from his mouth. "Oh Kathy dear. You tried your transforming powers, on him? Oh man. This is hilarious."  
Kathy gasped, "Dennis? But, you're dead."  
Dennis nodded. "I am. Hell has brought me back, to fix this."  
Daniel looked at him. "Fix what? All I did was lose my girlfriend to your black magic."  
Dennis pointed to him. "Exactly! I'll fix this."  
Kathy frowned. "I like the way I am. Don't you go change that! Stay away from me!"  
Dennis laughed evilly. "Oh, but that's not you talking. That's your evil side."  
Kathy walked backwards in the cave. "No! No!" Dennis winked at Daniel, then pulled out Kathy's knife.  
Her eyes widened in shock. "Where did you…?" Her voice was cut off as the knife hit her heart and she hit the cave wall.  
"So what is that supposed to do?" Daniel walked over to Dennis. He pointed to Kathy, who was now screeching in agony as a black cloud was being pulled from her body and was sucked into the dagger.  
Dennis scratched his bare skull. "Well, if I know correctly, I'll undo this whole problem. If not, then I have no idea!" He coughed out a raspy laugh.  
Daniel replied, "Dude, you're being cryptic."  
Dennis coughed. "Well, that's us Shadow Lugia!" The two Pokemon looked over at Kathy, who was now silent and a human. He walked over and ripped the blade viciously from her body.  
"Huh? What?" Kathy got up as if she just woke up.  
Dennis put on an invisible frown. "Do you not remember anything as a Shadow Lugia?"  
"Well I do, but now I don't feel mad." Daniel transformed into his human form and ran over to Kathy.  
"You ok?" Kathy nodded painfully.  
Kathy raised a shaky finger. "What about you?" Dennis, realizing she was pointing to him, answered, "Well, now I have to leave this dagger somewhere symbolic and hidden. Any ideas?"  
Daniel exclaimed, "I know! Your cave!" Dennis grinned excitedly. Janice walked over to Kathy, feeling relieved.  
"You don't want to kill us anymore? That's great!" Kathy nodded. CHAN! Chandelure ran over to Kathy, hugging her old trainer.  
"Hey, it's you! Uh, Janice, can I take her back?"  
"Sure! She's been great."

The gang of Pokemon and humans sat at the beach. Kathy turned to Dennis. "Why couldn't I control my rage?"  
Dennis frowned, "Well, your rage turned into a dangerous second personality, and it took over your mind. So that's why the periods of anger never ceased."  
Daniel looked at Kathy, and asked, "Can you still turn into a Lugia?"  
Kathy frowned. "Maybe." She focused, and her body began to change.  
"Oh no! Shadow Kathy returns!" Janice dove for cover as Kathy's transformation continued.  
Purple feathers started to bud out of Kathy's arms, and Daniel turned to face Dennis. "Uh, what's going on?"  
"Well, to be honest, this falls under the category of 'I don't know'." Dennis stared in surprise. Kathy screeched in triumph as she finished her change.  
Kathy looked down at herself. "Well, I don't feel evil. What do I look like?"  
Janice peeked from her sand hole. Daniel pointed at her. "Well, you look normal, see?" Daniel indicated at his body. "There's just a few things wrong. Your eyes are dark pink just like when you were evil, and your wing edges are purple. Kathy looked at herself.  
"Well, appearances aren't everything." Dennis walked over, and sat down on the beach. "Like me, I'm a skeleton. Well, Kathy, I think you look better this way."  
Daniel glanced at Kathy, and saw what he thought was a blush on her face. "Hey, what…"  
Daniel was cut off by Dennis shivering. "Yo, I have to go. This is my final day on Earth. I hope no one finds the knife."  
"Why?" Daniel and Kathy exchanged looks as they simultaneously asked the same question.  
"Well, I sealed the evil that was lurking in your soul in that dagger. So it being evil means it has great cunning and can beguile anyone. So don't ever go near the cave, especially you Kathy."  
"Especially me? What do you mean?" Kathy's question went unanswered as they saw Dennis' skeleton disintegrate into dust.  
"Well, he's gone." Daniel turned back towards the city until Kathy's voice stopped him.  
"Wait! Aren't we forgetting something?"  
Daniel pondered this for a moment. "Nah, let's go home."

CRACK! CRACK! CHIP! A beak shattered through the egg. A baby Shadow Lugia stepped out of the nest in the cave. He read the tombstone next to him. The words on the tombstone. "Dennis… and Kathy… Where's my parents? I'm going to find them, no matter what. I'll find out why they abandoned me…" RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH! The new Lugia trembled in rage. "Alone… I'll find them!" Two red eyes burned in the dark.  
 _The End_


	7. Good Ending Epilogue : The Evil Dagger

Italics = thoughts (things not spoken out loud)

Jason climbed up the mountain, reaching a ledge with an entrance to a cave. The elders of the townspeople had spoken of a legend of three high school students years ago who vanished without a trace. At the same time, screeching of legendaries could be heard and the forest had damage all those years ago. Jason was going in the cave to find out if he could add one of those powerful Pokemon to his team.  
"Huh?" Some feeling seemed to be pulling him in the cave, not literally, but mentally. He looked down at the skeletons lying around. _That's not a good sign. But… maybe I'll have a small peek inside_. Jason trembled as he walked into the cave.  
FLICK! Jason's flashlight clicked on, darting around the cave. The beam of light reflected off of something. Jason walked over to it. In front of him, lay an altar. A skeleton was lying on it, so Jason pushed it away. It looked like an old stone block. On the edges of the top of it was clean, shiny iron. There were some sort of hieroglyphics scratched into the sides. _A skull? Two people holding it_? Jason sat there, thinking for a while. _I get it! Don't take it out of the area, or you will die. I think that's what it's saying anyway_. Jason was about to walk away until he realized something. The altar had dried blood on it, and amidst all the red liquid, deep in the rock, was a dagger. Jason was going to pull it out, but his common sense told him to leave it alone. So, he walked deeper. What he didn't see was the hilt of the knife blinked with red eyes.  
Jason turned left, and saw an end to the cave. _No Pokemon here. This was a waste of time_! Jason then noticed a dark purple feather stuck in the top of a tombstone. His light fell on the rock. He knelt before the stone, and read a single word on the top of it. "R.I.P. Dennis." _Who's Dennis_? There was a large bird nest next to it. He stepped on what felt like glass. _What the…_ On the ground were pieces of some sort of egg.  
 _This legendary must've been a bird. Well, whatever it was, it's not here. Let's go back to civilization_. He walked out of the cave when something made him freeze.  
"Hey you. Come over here." Jason swiveled around, looking for the voice. _No one there? Must be hearing things_. "No, I'm real. I'm on the altar. Here, Jason."  
The surprise that the dagger on the rock was enough for Jason to forget the fact that it knew his name. "Pick me up."  
"Hold up, how are you talking?"  
The dagger blinked. "Please, I assume you need some explanation. I'm the good side of a Pokemon, but I was captured in this blade. Let me tell you the story of Dennis, Kathy, Janice, and Daniel." The dagger told the legend, but in her own twisted way to avoid revealing that she in fact was the problem in the first place."  
Jason broke the silence. "Wow, Daniel seems pretty evil for trapping you in that knife. So what does that have to do with me picking you up? You have red eyes, you know."  
"Well, you have to free me and help avenge me." The dagger's eyes blinked.  
"How am I supposed to help? If they're Lugias, they're more powerful than any Pokemon I have."  
"Well, that's where I come in. I'll turn you into a stronger Pokemon!"  
"A ghost?"  
"No, a different type. These Lugias have some sort of resistance to Ghost types."  
"What Pokemon?"  
"Well, that'll be a surprise to both of us. Just pick me up!"  
"Okay…" Jason felt uncertain as he grabbed the dagger. "I can't pull you out!" Jason tried and tried to pull, but the metal was stuck fast.  
"Yerrrg!" Jason pulled the blade from the stone, the sudden stop in pressure sent him careening backwards into the cave wall. _Ouch_! The dagger swirled with dark energy.  
"Now, Jason, stab your left eye with the blade."  
"Why the hell would I do that?"  
"It's the only way it will work! Now do it!" Jason hesitated, then plunged the knife in his eye. There was no pain, only a feeling of change. _What the…_ White fur was sprouting all throughout his body as he fell forward. His bone structure changed to fit a four legged walker.  
"What's going on? What have you done?" Jason felt his head change and he put his hand up to his forehead. It couldn't be called a hand, however, more of a paw. He yelled out in anger and frustration as everything went black.

Jason's eyes blinked open. _Where am I_? He was a human again, but he was in a white room, with no walls or ceilings. There was only a computer with multiple monitors in front of him, with an empty seat in front. Jason walked over to the computer, and shook the mouse. Memories started playing on the numerous screens. _This must be my mind_!  
A voice cut through the silence. A girl's voice? Here? "Jason, step away from the computer. I don't want to hurt you. Yet." Jason got up and spun on his heels. Standing behind him was an attractive girl around his age, but her head was pointed downwards, her hands emitting purple fireballs.  
"What the… Jason slowly walked to his left, away from his mind's computer. The girl looked up, her eyes bright red. The last thing he saw was purple.

Jason's eyes blinked open. "I apologize. I just need you to stay away while I do this." Jason realized he was chained to some sort of wall.  
"Okay, who the hell are you and how did you get in my head?"  
The girl smiled. "Well, Jason, I'm the spirit from the knife. Impressed? I lied to you! I'm actually the evil side of Kathy! Do you know how long I've been stuck in this cave? Now you'll be the one stuck!" Jason panicked, and tried to break free, but it was to no avail. "Now, now, don't struggle; behave, and I'll give you a surprise!" She walked over to the computer and started typing into it. "Technically, there isn't a computer in your mind; I'm just probing through your brain." She pulled the telltale knife from her pocket and stabbed the PC. Jason was half frightened, but half interested in what she was doing.  
"What are you going to do to me? You kind of forgot to mention that."  
"Oh right. Here, take this." She grabbed the knife from the now-broken computer and gave it to Jason. "Since you're behaving so well, I'll give you a choice. You can stay in your mind, imprisoned forever, but you can talk to me still; your other choice is to stab yourself and be trapped in the knife in the cave."  
"Uh, I'll stay here. I won't be able to see or hear anything?" Kathy stepped away from the computer and faced Jason. She pondered this question.  
"Well, if I choose to, maybe I'll let you, my dear." She spread out her arms, shooting black clouds from her palms. Jason gasped as the white room slowly turned black. "Now, it's time to get my revenge! Thank you Jason! Thank you for freeing me!" She vanished, and Jason grunted.  
"What have I done? I guess I'll stay so if a good opportunity comes for my benefit. What should I do in the meantime?"

Kathy awoke. _Oh yes. I'm free! I must rendezvous with Dennis' and my baby. Where is he? He flew off way before I escaped_. She looked at her new body. Her new blade was sharp and strong. "Now there's another threat to you, you happy-go-lucky couple! Watch out Kathy and Daniel! Your dark past will catch up with you!" The dark Absol stretched, revealing a white furry body and dark blue claws and blade. Her eyes were dark purple. She jumped down the mountain and into the forest, and started her search for revenge.

 _Far from the cave, somewhere on Earth_  
Kathy's eyes blinked bright red. A feeling of emptiness needing fulfillment washed over her.  
"Kat, are you okay?" Janice rubbed her friend's wing, giving her a look of concern. Daniel glanced over.  
"Oh…I'm fine." Her eyes returned to a pink-magenta color. "I just feel like something's wrong. Except this feeling isn't new. It's stronger now. Don't worry about it."  
Daniel flew over. "Okay, whatever you say." Janice looked at the two Pokemon. There was something they weren't telling her. She didn't want to press the issue, so she fell silent.

 _Somewhere on Earth_  
The Shadow Lugia flew over the different regions of Pokemon. _I have to find my mother. Why is my father dead? I need some clarity over my life's existence_.


	8. Good Ending Epilogue : Great Meeting

Italics = thoughts (things not spoken out loud)

The Lugia fell backwards in terror. "What is it you want, misguided one?"  
"Where is she? Where is Kathy?" There were Lugias all around the cave, all knocked out or crawling around, clutching their wounds. The Lugia still standing was not a normal Lugia however. This one was a dark black and purple, with piercing red eyes.  
"This Kathy you speak of, she does not live here in this colony." The older Lugia thought to himself _Who does he speak of? Why does he search so recklessly_?  
The Shadow Lugia pondered this response for a moment, then walked away.

The Absol walked through the mountains, looking far and wide, until she realized _Wait, I could just time travel, then I don't have to look so hard to find them_! She opened a portal and was about to jump in when a voice rang out in her head. _Hey, what were you going to do again_? She stopped in surprise. She forgot that she had an extra passenger stuck in her head. _Jason, if that's you, you'll figure it out eventually_.

The Shadow Lugia, flying high above the Earth, thought about his life. _What would be my name? I think I'll just call myself Shadow, for lack of a better name. Lack of a better name? It's like I'm a commentator or something!_ He laughed to himself, and thought _Wow I must really be this bored to laugh this much.  
Well, time for the next island_. He swooped down from the dark sky during the sunset towards a beach. He could see a few creatures on the beach.

Janice walked down the steps onto the sand, holding a tray of drinks. She walked up to the two people sitting on two towels. "Hey, here ya go!" She pulled out two drinks, one by one, and handed them to the two people.  
"Hey thanks, Janice! This one's on you though, right?" Kathy looked up, and took the offered drink. "Sit down!"  
"Hold up, Daniel, here." She put the second drink in Daniel's already outstretched hand. "Not even a thanks?" She sat down between Kathy and their Pokemon.  
"Fine, thanks." Daniel turned, his cold blue eyes quickly looked back to the sunset.  
"Hey there little guy." Janice turned to the two Chandelures and picked up the Litwick between them. She placed the excited candle on her head, causing a giggle from Kathy. A downdraft of wind caused the small gang to look up.  
Shadow flew down towards the group, wondering what he was going to find. "Greetings, I am looking for…" He barely let out most of his introduction before a fireball blasted him in the chest, flinging him backwards into the ocean.  
"Was that necessary?" Janice looked at Daniel with a disapproving expression.  
Daniel scoffed, replying, "Well, I needed to do that. And he was really boring…" Smoke rose from his fingertip.  
Kathy put her arm around Daniel, but said, "Well, I have to say that was a bit excessive."  
Shadow rose out of the water, fire in his eyes. "You humans will feel the punishment for your disrespect!"  
Daniel lightly pulled Kathy's arm from his shoulder and stepped up to the angry legendary Pokemon. "The real question here is: What are you doing here? If you want to punish us, you're going to have to get through me first."  
"I was getting to that, and what's a human like you going to do against a powerful creature like myself?"  
Daniel scoffed again, and whispered, "You don't know anything…"  
"I was looking for the one called Kathy."  
Daniel immediately turned back around to look at Kathy. She got up and walked up to the shadow Pokemon, stopping next to Daniel. "What do you mean? What Kathy?"  
Shadow was confused. _Humans? These are no ordinary humans. I must keep up my guard_. "She is like me, a Shadow Lugia, but she was my mother."  
There was silence, then Kathy spoke. "I believe I am who you are looking for."  
Shadow laughed, an evil, burning roar. "You? A Pokemon? Humans never understand Pokemon!" He shook his wicked head. "You are all fools!"  
Daniel pointed his left hand back into the shape of a gun, his index finger sticking out. "Don't make me shoot you again."  
Without warning, Kathy transformed into a Lugia, startling Shadow, even though Daniel stayed unfazed. She roared, and blasted, "Human? Human? Must you need discipline, young one?" Her scarred eye started to glow a bright red, as she barred her teeth in anger.  
Shadow pointed, a shaky wing, towards Janice. "And…and… what of her?"  
Kathy, her eye cooling, said cryptically, "You don't need to know. You don't know anything of our past. You only found us here by chance."  
"There is where you are wrong. I retain some memories of my parents, if one of them is you."  
Daniel lowered his hand, and looked at Kathy. Her eyes returned to her ordinary magenta color, and she inquired, "Well, what memories?"  
Shadow replied, "I remember seeing a candle, I remember seeing my father, I remember seeing anger, seeing a knife, but that's all."  
Daniel, Kathy, and Janice exchanged glances, and Kathy said, "So if I am your mother, what does it matter to you?"  
Shadow thought, then asked, "How are you not like me, a Shadow Lugia?"  
Kathy said, "Daniel and I are Lugias, but not Shadow. I used to be Shadow, but I was purified."  
"How?"  
"I used to be a human. So I wasn't born a dark creature. You were though. So you will always be a Shadow Lugia. Embrace that fact, and remember to control your anger. Your destruction may catch up with you."  
"I was born a dark creature?"  
"Dennis, your father, was not a created Shadow Lugia."  
"Well, where should I go? I searched for you for ten years!"  
"Just go where the world takes you."  
Shadow stayed silent, then turned and took off.  
Daniel turned to Kathy, who then turned back into a human. "What was that?"  
Kathy, not turning her head, replied, "Well, apparently Shadow was a child of me and Dennis. It's rather odd that I don't remember that happening."  
Janice walked up from her hiding hole in the sand. "Uh, that guy looked a lot like you."  
Kathy walked around, and said, "Yeah, I know; I just hope nothing else happens."  
…


End file.
